


Backup Guardians Series: Kisame

by Ithillokte



Series: Backup Guardians Series [6]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dark, F/M, Holy shit Kisame is tall compared to Kagome!, Humor, Prophecy, Saving the World, Size Difference, That's HIS Miko!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithillokte/pseuds/Ithillokte
Summary: When Kagome's original Guardian is corrupted and set to betray her, the Kami know they have to change this. To do this, they must go back to the beginning, and send a new Guardian to protect her, gaining what the original Guardian would have in her, and more. Welcome to my Otome-style fanfic. Each bachelor will have their own full length fanfiction! Kagome/Kisame
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Hoshigaki Kisame, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Series: Backup Guardians Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791874
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Backup Guardians Series: Kisame

Kagome felt pain. Her entire back screamed in pain. She saw her blood fly into the trees, and on the grass in front of her. Her choked gasp sounded like it was coming from someone else. She fell forward. She could see her bag, also covered in her blood. 

Kikyo had kissed Inu Yasha just yesterday. What ever had been causing him to be so mean to her since he soul had been sucked out and put into Kikyo before she called it back had really taken Inu Yasha. Miroku and Shippo had been left far behind when Inu Yasha had grabbed her while she had her bag and taken off. Inu Yasha ran the whole day, There was no way Miroku and Shippo would find them any time soon. Kagome didn’t think this was why he wanted to take her away.

She’d just put her bag down, about to ask him why they’d gone so far from the others, when he cut her down. “Your so stupid and trusting. If you ever thought anyone could love you, your dead wrong. This whole prophecy thing is just a bunch of bullshit. Your not even trying to find any Jewel Shards, nevermind trying to be a good example to Kikyo. You have her soul, and I don’t think it truly belongs to you. It’s time to put it back into the right body.”

Kagome struggled to breath. The pain was so bad, every time she moved, it flared even worse than before. She could focus on nothing else except the pain and his words. Her vision was fogging on the edges, and she knew she was bleeding out. The last thing she saw was a black-covered knee in front of her, and a blue hand with dark purple nails, before, it carefully turned her head and she saw more blue skin, and dark marks, but they were indistinct at the point. 

“Who did this to you Kagome? My beautiful little ballerina. I won’t let them go, they won’t hurt you ever again, and I will always protect you. I’ll never hurt you. I’ll make sure you survive this, no matter what.” Was the last thing she heard in a smooth deep voice. 

  
She never expected to wake up again.

* * *

Kisame could feel his world get father and farther away, and her world, the one he knew she came from, get closer and closer. She was too strange to not be from a different world. It had caught his attention. Her loyalty to him of all people made him notice her, and her want to give him the world he so dearly wanted, and her dedication to it, because he wanted it… A light opened up underneath him, and with a flash, he materialized right inside the barrier. He looked around, and saw her. She was lying on the ground, her bag in front of her, her back soaked in her own blood, her torso making ragged breathing noises. His blood froze in his veins. How could someone do this to her? She was beautiful and kind, compassionate, with a temper to boot. She was so strong!

Then there was the fact that she was just plain cute. She’d taught him the basics of her dance style called ballet. He tried his best to do the exercises as often as he could, and danced with her. He loved her cooking. He loved how she called his name, and how there was never ever any disgust or fear in her eyes from him. He craved her physical touch and affection, loved them dearly. He knew he had to earn them, and that she would most likely need so time to get used to him. He was a stranger to her right now as it was, and she had just been through a huge betrayal by someone she had cared for. He hoped she would heal quick so he could hunt down the bastard that did this. 

He was intrigued by the energy and barrier the sword in the ground made. But it kept them safe from the many ravenous yokai in this world. He still couldn’t believe that his little ballerina had gone through the wars she had, and still smiled. And continued to kick his ass in crib. Her and her little pinky pokes when she shuffled the deck…

All the times she had rode on his back, snugly sitting like she belonged there, and her attempts to climb him when he made fun of her. She was so short, and he loved it. So small compared to him. She always said that short people are creative when they need to reach something and no one is around. She definitely surprised him the first time she had scaled him, she’d done it so quickly, it had surprised him, until he realized that she must have scaled him often in her world for her to know exactly where to step and pull on. She’d done it to poke his nose too. It’d made him laugh.

But he would never get to have her there if he didn’t save her. He opened her bag, and dug through it. She’d always told him that her bag was open to him, let him go through it whenever she wanted, with the promise from him to keep her underthings hidden. She didn’t care if he saw, but she didn’t want Itachi to see. He pulled out her first aid kit. Luckily inside it was a book about suturing wounds, and caring for them.

He read the first step quickly, and removed her ruined shirt and bra. Next he applied pressure in large strips to stop the bleeding. Then he reached for the hydrogen peroxide. This was to help flush any debris in the wounds. When the foam for it didn’t stay long, he knew it was clean, then poured some rubbing alcohol, disinfecting them. Next he sterilized the needle, and unwound a length of thread. Carefully puling the flesh of her back together so it wouldn’t pull on the stitches he’d just made, he carefully stitched her wounds closed. This part took the longest. He worked tediously, and carefully, following the medical guide as best as he could. He used the medical tape to help hold the flesh together for the wider spans of flesh. Less pull on the stitches. It took him a couple hours to do this. Then he covered the wounds in gauze patches, and then wound long bandages around her back. When he finally finished, he gathered some things around him that he knew could be eaten, and began to boil them to make a hearty, nutritious broth. He also dug around in her bag for some ramen cups. The noodles would be fine for him, but he would use the broth to help flavor hers so it went down easier. 

It took him six hour to have all this ready. When it was cooled enough, he carefully fed her the broth, encouraging her to swallow it. When he had gotten two bowls into her, he left her be. It was pretty close to dark. He unrolled her sleeping bag to lay on, before pulling her atop him. He could monitor her better this way. It was how he usually slept with her anyways. She always said he made a comfy mattress. He ran his finger through her hair. He knew there was blood in her hair, and that when she did wake, she would want a bath. When morning hit, he would head to find her group.

Samehada whined at him from where he’d parked it, blade down on the other side of the fire and broth he’d made. It wanted to touch her. He couldn’t let it yet. She was too injured. He hoped she woke up soon.


End file.
